


[绝命毒师]不久以前

by claw426



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claw426/pseuds/claw426
Summary: 原作向的短篇，没看完原剧慎看，有结尾剧透
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 不久以前 01

“你想来瓶啤酒吗？”

杰西试着举起手里的瓶子，向身边的人搭话。

怀特像是在思考什么，沉默了几秒才咳嗽出声：“哦……呃……”

“嗯？”杰西感到他似乎想说什么，含混地应声。

怀特却放松腰背，陷坐进沙发中：“没什么，给我一瓶。”

“怎么了？”杰西瞥了他一眼，没看出异常，“你一整天都这样。”

“是吗？”

怀特尴尬地耸耸肩，他每次想掩饰的时候都会这样，他以为没人看得出，但杰西早已经能背下他的反应。

“你的错觉，真的，不然就是晚饭我们吃的那盘披萨不怎么正宗，的确，我一直觉得胃有点……嗯，真的没什么。”

杰西看了眼他，目光只在怀特脖颈的皱褶上停了几秒，就收了回去。

“今天不太顺利，我们的确比昨天少了10磅左右的货，但是我觉得那是因为电压——”

“嗯？不不不，我并不是在担心那个。说实在的，我只是有点累了。”

电视的彩光在怀特的脸上闪烁，但他的眼神早就没落在屏幕上了。

“我偶尔会这么想想，杰西，”怀特忽然出神地望着遥远的某处喃喃道，“如果那天我没看见你从二楼跳下来，我现在会怎么样？”

“嗯？啊……别提那个，哈，”杰西尴尬地笑着摇头，想把这话题蒙混过去，“那之后你居然独自跑来找我，你总是这么乱来。”

“得了，说到乱来，有谁能比得上你？最开始做实验，你还抽着烟，像给咖喱下毒一样大把扔，搞得实验室差点起火。”

“嘿，我没有抽烟，好吗？我顶多也就是剂量没有现在这么准，你还记得你干了什么吗？你脱光了衣服，就剩一条廉价内裤，像个小酒吧钢管舞者一样，对我说——”

“哦？你要翻旧账？那我就翻给你看，那次在沙漠里，你居然用水去给发电机灭火，你简直不可救药。”

“我有什么错？”杰西唰地坐直身体，“你多了不起啊，你躺在床上像个娘们一样哭得停不下来，还对我说，杰西，我们要死在这里了，我罪有应得，哈哈！”

怀特无言地转过头，目光阴沉盯着他的脸。

笑着和他对视了一会，杰西失去了气势：“只是开个玩笑。你到底怎么回事？”

“没什么，我说过了，我只是累了。只有和你在一起的时候，我才会觉得累，因为其他时候我都绷着神经。”

怀特将酒瓶放在茶几上，摘下眼镜，闭上眼睛捏着鼻梁。他叹息着后仰，看起来像是老了好几岁。

虽然以前就觉得怀特因为病容而缺乏生气，但杰西已经快忘了他还是个癌症病人。怀特面对化学器皿时好像灌了航空油的汽车，充满不必要的能量。

“什么？我……呃……不太明白，你要睡一会吗？”

“不，我睡不着，我只是……”怀特松弛的眼皮睁开了一条缝，“哦，你听了也许会笑，我就是想这么坐着。什么都不想，就只是休息。”

“……”杰西茫然地耸肩，“我为什么要笑？”

“一个没用的病人，可怜兮兮地躺在这，瞧，你又有挖苦我的素材了。”

怀特说着这样的话，却自嘲地笑了笑。杰西看出来他心情其实并不糟。

“什么都不想，就只是休息？听起来不错，我们工作完了，本来就该这样。”杰西和他一样向后陷进沙发，深深叹了口气。

怀特没再说话。


	2. 不久以前 02

杰西闭着眼睛等了很久，直到听见细微的鼾声。他疑惑地转头，发现怀特微张着嘴，眼镜从鼻梁滑脱，人已经歪靠着沙发扶手睡了过去。

杰西盯着他看了好一会，从他花白的胡茬，一直到满是输液针孔的干瘦手背。

“怀特老师？”

试着轻声叫道，杰西没得到回应。他伸出手，轻轻捏住眼镜框，想把这个摇摇欲睡的小物件拿下来。看着它慢慢滑脱简直让人想发疯。

就在眼镜轻轻移动的瞬间，怀特忽然像是被电击一样倒吸冷气，猛地抬手紧抓住他的手腕。怀特的手指滚烫，烫得让杰西打了个哆嗦。

“天啊，你这是发烧了？”杰西想反握住再试试体温，但怀特已经匆匆抽回了手。

“没事的，只是需要休息。”怀特自己摘下眼镜放在酒瓶边，搓着眼睑，气息还没喘匀，像是被杰西吓了一跳。

“你可以睡。这沙发够大。”

怀特停下动作，从指缝间看了他一眼。

“睡吧，我可以给你拿来毯子，”杰西诚恳地建议，“我就在这。我是说，如果你需要的话。”

“……我就睡半小时，到时就叫我起来，”怀特虽然迟疑，但还是向疲惫屈服了，“不不，你不需要做什么，我自己去拿毛毯，我并不是在害怕。”

杰西耸耸肩，看着他摇摇晃晃走出去，片刻后又回来，把皱巴巴的毯子扔在沙发角落。

那之后，他却又站在原地发呆，看着远处的某一点，不愿躺下来安睡。

“呃……要我关了电视，去别处吗？”杰西不自在地左右看看，“你觉得吵？”

怀特忽然惊醒过来，他摇摇头，转身重重坐在毯子上。

“不用，你就留在这。”

怀特忽然轻声说道。

杰西扯开毯子，盖在他身上，心不在焉地看着电视，转头时却发现怀特若有所思地看着天花板，没有闭眼。

知道杰西在看自己，怀特自言自语般地出声了：“刚才说的那个问题，我还在想。”

“嗯？”

“我那天如果没有遇到你，会怎么样？”

“……也不会怎么样？”杰西完全，摸不着头脑，“你是指，你在后悔什么？”

“当然不是，我只是觉得很有趣。时光不能倒流，我和你，经历过多少偶然的概率事件啊，”怀特沙哑地说着，又零碎地咳嗽了一会，“那天看到你时，我没想到会走到今天这一步。”

“啊……嗯，我也没有。”

杰西两手摩挲瓶身，迟疑着看向躺着的人：“我们的相遇，是好事。对吗，怀特老师？”

“是的。当然是好的。必须……得是好的才行。”

怀特古怪地挤出一丝笑容。

“不管是以前还是现在，当然，古斯让这种情况变得更加明确了——”怀特轻声说道，“没有你，我就活不了。没有我，你也活不下去。我们是搭档，我们还能做到很多事情。”

“很多？比如说？”

“哦，比如说，我们挣到了足够的钱，然后洗手不干，去陌生的地方开始新生活，我们可以一起走，杰西。”

杰西吃惊地看了眼他，忍不住搓着满是胡茬的下巴。

“洗手不干，没那么简单。我不觉得古斯会放过我们。”

“会有办法的。一定会有的。那样的前提，是我们要互相帮忙，互相信任。”

怀特咳嗽一般地笑了。他的笑声就像漏气的风箱，发出空洞的声音。


	3. 不久以前 03end

“我只有你了，杰西。”

这句话很含混，他的发音因为困倦模糊不清，杰西只是因此变得更加疑惑。

“……”

在沉默许久之后，他用背撞了撞沙发。

“你说这种好听话，是要让我做什么吗？”

他只能想得出这种可能性。

但怀特只是苦涩地笑了。

那张瘦削病态的苍白面孔上，只挤出了细微的笑容。怀特从眼睑的缝隙中看向对面的人，虽然什么都没说，却能令人感到他因为目光所及的对象而感到安慰和平静。

除了爱上杰西的女人之外，记忆中再没人用这么温柔的笑容面对过他。

那一瞬间——以及以后很长很长一段时间内，杰西都没再看到过这种神情。

他很想再见一次。但某些难以形容的原因却令他惧怕，以至于他只能强迫自己忘记。

将所有的记忆，全都塞进大脑夹缝。这么做令他的头剧痛，心绞紧酸楚，就像曾经被他粗暴对待，结果炸裂的烧瓶一样。

结果一切还是如此鲜明。无法忘怀。就像不久之前还在发生一样。

××××

杰西猛地踩下刹车。

他踩得太猛，太过突然，车发出尖叫，然后熄火，他的脸撞上方向盘，喇叭短促地轰响。

当他的身体重新弹起，一切又归于死寂。

他不知道自己开到了什么地方。也许实际是知道的，但他压根没有心思多做考虑。

他只是呆滞地，望着暗淡无光的前窗。夜色正浓，寒意撕扯他的衣衫，天上看不到星星。

从最初的兴奋，狂喜，以及某种想逃离一切现实的激情中清醒，他只顾着喘息不止，终于感到浑身爆炸开迟到的疼痛。

其中最疼的地方，宛如刀割，血流不止，令他痛不欲生。

那是他的心口。

他抱紧双臂，像从捕兽夹中逃出的孤狼那样无力地哀嚎，野兽般嘶吼，褴褛的衣衫渐渐被他的泪水打湿，他曾经以为自己的眼泪早已流干。

他逃出来了。却无处可去。他的前路比眼前的夜色还要黑暗数倍，不见五指。

数分钟前那阵疯狂的扫射声还在他的耳边轰响，越来越大，让他的脑浆都要沸腾。怀特紧抱住他的力量，现在还让他的身体炙热，恐惧，紧缩着咔咔作响，没有肾上腺素撑腰，他的双手颤抖得甚至无法再次拧动车钥匙。

“我该怎么办，怀特老师？”

他听到自己断续地呜咽着。

“我们不会再见了，对吗，怀特？”

他抬手捂住自己的脸，用力向后撞进椅背，将声音挡在手掌后放声大哭。

曾经他如此憎恨，愤怒，不甘，他背叛怀特，怀特欺骗他，但最终经历众多变故的最后，他和怀特都失去了一切，而现在，他只感到悲伤。

为这段时光，为他的怀特老师，为了这些将他埋葬的蓝色土壤。

但最令他悲伤的，是他无法再去质问，无法再去憎恨。

正在灼烧他的心的，不过是思念和悔恨扭结而成的烟草罢了。只要有一天他没能忘记今晚怀特替他挡下弹片时身体的温度，灼烧就不会停止。

杰西只能更用力地弓起身体，无意义地嚎哭，好让自己有勇气活着。

在这仅剩孤独一人的世界中活下来。

——THE END——


End file.
